


Привычка

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst, During Canon, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Religion, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: Кнуд за него молится.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Привычка

Торфинн кладёт локти на стол, плюёт прямо под ноги, грызёт ногти, упоминает имя Господа всуе, вставляет «блядь» через слово, совершенно не следя за своей речью, не расчёсывается, не моется почти что, игнорирует всё, что не связано с Аскеладдом, чавкает как свинья и делает ещё тысячу и одну вещь, раздражающую Кнуда.

Хочется сказать: «Торфинн, покайся, отыщи среди награбленного человечность, Торфинн, пожалуйста, успокойся уже».

Но Кнуд молчит. Кнуд правильный, хороший, воспитанный во Христианстве и заботе мальчик, поэтому с нотациями не лезет после первой же затрещины. «Подставь вторую щеку» с Торфинном не работает. Тот же её просто с мясом оторвёт и пойдёт дальше, ведомый жаждой мести.

Хочется расплакаться и отмолить все грехи за этого обделённого радостями жизни варвара. Кнуд стоит на коленях, утопая в снегу, смотрит на крест перед ним и повторяет строчки писания.

Кнуд за него молится.

Торфинн за него отнимает чужие жизни и пиздится до крови, зубоскаля на всех и каждого.

Торфинн кладёт локти на стол и хлебает суп из крольчатины, громко чавкая и стуча ложкой по стенкам посудины.

Дурной, богохульный, грязный.

Отданный Кнуду в личные охранники и в наказание не пойми за что.

Прости меня, Господи, отпусти мои грехи.

Перед сном — молитва, перед обедом — молитва, перед шестью десятками мёртвых тел ни в чём не повинных жителей деревни ‐ кто бы мог подумать (точно не Торфинн) — тоже молитва.

Волосы светлые, помыслы грязные, руки даже не красные, а чёрные от запёкшейся на них крови.

Трижды помолиться, перекреститься, позволить чужим ладоням скользнуть под льняную рубаху и потерять себя в ощущениях от хватки на собственном паху.

Господи, прости, я грешен.

Кнуд не подставляет вторую щеку, он подставляет себя целиком и полностью, ибо чрезмерно велики грехи, тянущиеся длинным кровавым шлейфом за Торфинном, которому просто любопытно, который просто ведомый сейчас совсем иной жаждой. Прикосновения теряют свою аккуратность, становятся грубее, горячее, чаще, тонут в темноте сумерек и обоюдном молчании. Ему хочется ласки и тепла, и Кнуд считает своим долгом дать их ему, потому откидывается на перине и крепко сжимает зубы, чтобы не закричать, пока происходит таинство любви пускай и не божьей, но приземлённо человеческой. Торфинну сейчас как никогда необходимо что-то человеческое.

А потом до хорошего христианского мальчика дойдёт, что всё было зазря, потому что локти на стол, плевок — под ноги, Аскеладд — в мыслях.

Хочется расплакаться и сказать самому себе: «Кнуд, блять, успокойся и прими это, пройди через это, помолись и забудь это».

И он молится.

По привычке за Торфинна.


End file.
